The Icy Winds of Terror
by Venno
Summary: A little fanfic of mine...it's my first on here. Takes place in the Wheel of Time, directly after the end of Knife of Dreams. It's my version of what happens next. Disclaimer: It is all Robert Jordan's stuff. I own nothing. Zilch. Zip. Nothing.
1. Prologue, The Limits of Understanding

The wind howled through the air, rushing by the mountains with a great roaring sound. The blight was barren and bare, just as anyone would expect it to be. Trails lead up these mountains, trails that were deadly for any but a friend of the Great One to pass along. Not all friends of the Great One would pass through here, though. Trollocs feared this place, feared what would happen to them lest they tread here. Even Myrddraal, those who feared nothing, were afraid of passing this way. Dangerous things could happen here, in the Mountains of Dhoom, especially so close to Shayol Ghul itself.

All of this did not seem to deter the cloaked traveler, his robe tightly coiled around his body, his face hidden from view. The breeze did not seem to touch this strange figure, for, despite the thunderous wind, nothing moved about him. Even his horse (or was it even a horse?) was not afraid. It stood on its four legs, straight and proud, its black coat the same color as the cloak of its rider. Together, both made a menacing sight, especially in a place as foreboding as this.

Demandred shivered impulsively, before realizing exactly whom he was with. It was not wise to show signs of weakness in such company. He hated to admit it, even to himself, but was a weak man. Despite the haughty expression that seemed to be perpetually upon his face, he felt frightened inside, like the little boy he once had been, wanting to huddle next to his mother. But those days were passed. Why did he feel like this? Why? He was Demandred, one of the Chosen of the Great Lord! All bowed before him, in **his** august presence! He was all of that, and more, and yet why did he feel like he was, well, nothing?

It was all because of that Lews Therin Telamon, he reflected, his body beginning to feel the anger. That man had stolen his life! If that…flaming…creature had not lived, it would be him, Demandred, who would be the champion of humanity! It was all because of the other man! Demandred felt anger fill his veins, felt his body grow hot, and his eyes narrowed. If only that boy, Rand, the Dragon Reborn, would appear before him now, how he would make that puny fool scream…and how he would enjoy it. It would give back to Lews Therin all that Lews Therin had given to hi –

"Calm down, Demandred, we are almost ready." It was Aran'gar, once more, butting into his thoughts. She, oh, how would enjoy killing her as well. He had always hated her, even when she had been a man, when she had been Balthamel. If only he had the power…but he did not, so there was no need to mull about it. She was too strong for him, and plus, she channeled both saidar and saidin. But someday he would kill her too. He knew it in her soul.

"Enough, Demandred." When Moridin spoke, only fools ignored him. He had been that way even as Ishmael. Demandred looked at him, then tore his eyes away. Moridin had piercing, cold, eyes, but what frightened Demandred the most was the black _saa_ that trickled in a constant stream over the other man's pupils. How much of the True Power had Moridin used for his eyes to be like that? Looking for somewhere safer to place his eyes, Demandred looked down at the dark-clad stranger on the black horse-beast. The stranger had stopped, now, and seemed, almost, like he was waiting for them. Demandred dismissed that idea from his head almost immediately. That was impossible.

But he was wrong. As Moridin lead them down to where the stranger sat on his horse-beast, Demandred began to think that, maybe, just maybe, the man had been waiting for them them.

"Good. You are all here." It was not so much what the man said that frightened Demandred, nay; it was how he said it. No human voice could utter those words. "I have news from…your…master. He has told me that I am to aid you in the destruction of an insignificant threat that seems to be troubling you. I can understand why. If he has you as minions, no wonder he was locked up." A cruel smile seemed to be playing around the man's lips. "Ahh, that is of no matter. He told me to work with one of you…what was the name again? Oh, yes, Demandred. That was it. He told me to tell you to continue your endeavours and I was…work with…Demandred. Come on, now. We do not have much time." He grabbed Demandred, and thrust him upon his horse-beast, and they rode off.

The icy grip of fear clasped Demandred's heart for the first time in his life. He was being taken by something, something he had no idea what or who it was. And that…thing's…grip had been colder than the winds, colder than Moridin's eyes. It had been colder than Demandred's own heart.


	2. Chapter 1, Red to Black

She twisted upwards, turning to face the man above her. Her eyes were full of the pain that she had endured for days, now, the pain that threatened never to depart from her body, from her organs, from her inner systems. It was not necessarily physical pain, though her body was coated in bruises. It was pain of the mind, pain of the sort that could not be grasped unless one went under it, pain that would never depart from her memory, pain that was still fresh in the annals of her mind. It was pain of the mind, psychological and mental. It was pain of the sort that the Forsaken brought upon their minions.

"Please," her voice was hoarse and scratchy, giving evidence of the hurts that she still felt. "What do you wish of me, master? What is it that I can do for you?" She dared not look into his face, for he could be very harsh when disobeyed. Many of the Forsaken were harsh masters, but Demandred alone put what he had felt into others. Semirhage had been eviler and enjoyed it more, but for Demandred, it was more about exonerating his past wounds. After all, Demandred was known for failing in every endeavor of his, but coming so very close to success. In some ways, it was his curse.

"You can do for me? It is not difficult to understand. You are one of the women of the Tower, are you not, Casaerin?" Casaerin nodded, feeling her body quiver every instant that she talked to the Forsaken. "Of the ruling tower, I might add. Elaida enjoyed your company, did she not? Your shawl was always the same color as hers, as I recall." Casaerin did not dare ask Demandred what he meant with the last two words. Questioning one of the Forsaken would have meant certain death, without question. Casaerin was not stupid, far from it.

"But are you aware of the activities of another of my kind in your beloved tower, Casaerin?" Demandred's voice sounded purely evil, as a smirk moved towards his face. "Mesaana. My scholarly…rival." Demandred laughed, facing the Aes Sedai full in the face. "We had an agreement, once upon a time. She broke it, of course." Demandred seemed to be rambling, now, but Casaerin kept her eyes on him. You never knew with one of his kind. "But that is not the matter in question, is it, Casaerin?" She nodded quickly, knowing that contradictions to a Forsaken resulted in bad circumstances.

"I want you to go the White Tower and spy on her. It is a simple task, especially for one such as you, but risky as well." Demandred was ordering, now, and Casaerin was intelligent enough to see that she had to accept his demands. "So, you will go, and you will do it." His eyes glowed and the room suddenly appeared much darker. Casaerin felt fear wash all over her, and she nodded quickly at the commands of the Forsaken. The faster she was gone from here, the longer she would live. Her life was on the line and she knew it. This was her life.

"Do not think that I will not watch you. I will be near you, always." Immediately, Casaerin felt pain rip through her arm. Reaching across her body, she pulled up her sleeves to see a sign branded into her right arm. A gauntlet holding bolts of lightning. "Just call if you need me, Casaerin." And her world went dark.

"Slick, very slick, Demandred." Came a voice from the back shadows of the room. Demandred turned, to see a man, a man cloaked in black, a man who sent chills down Demandred's spine. "Now, what about the Dragon?" The other man had a cruel tinge to his voice and Demandred knew that whatever was coming next would not be good.

"His time will come." Demandred managed to choke out.


End file.
